


leave me some kinda sign

by jhoeseokjin, yeoldings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarrassment, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Roommates, doyoung's nipple piercing, just a few 8k words of headassery, life is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoeseokjin/pseuds/jhoeseokjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldings/pseuds/yeoldings
Summary: Doyoung just wants Jaehyun to notice his piercing.





	leave me some kinda sign

**Author's Note:**

> ms jhoeseokjin only improvised the plot and demanded to be a co creator. all the writing is done by me so!! please tell ME if you find anything grammatically wrong!! thank you!!
> 
> this was written only because i wanted to write doyoung doing embarrassing things to get jaehyun to notice him and i kind of had an idea to write about doyoung having a nipple piercing... that's a hot concept... yeah.

Kim Dongyoung has had a nipple piercing since his senior year. He had saved up since junior year to get that piercing. His parents didn't know and Doyoung never planned to tell them because, goodness gracious, he didn't want to hear _Doyoung stop wasting money on useless things! And, that too…_ _a nipple piercing! That's so delinquent!_

Growing up, he saw a lot of people with piercings. His mother was the first one. Both her ears were pierced and Doyoung used to watch her change her earrings every time they went out. The second was his brother, who got his ears pierced after deciding to become an actor. And third were the idols he used to watch on television.

Doyoung was more or less enamored by them. He wanted to get a piercing but he didn't want to get it somewhere everyone could see. This internal conflict came to an end when he talked to Sehun who suggested getting a dick piercing. To quote Sehun's words, _imagine getting a blowjob with that… bro, that would be so sexy. I bet the girl would cum just after seeing that_. Doyoung would be lying if he said he didn't consider it. Well, a dick piercing did sound sexy, but, after much research, he realized dick piercings were not only expensive but also painful. He finally decided to get nipple piercings because they sounded oddly enticing.

No one except Sehun and his brother knew about his piercing. Rather than it being a show off, it's a form of self satisfaction. Also, he loved the effect it had on his one night stands.

None of his current friends knew. He's in his third year of university and none of his friends know. Literally none.

His roommate, also his crush, never noticed it despite having run into Doyoung when he was stark naked. What an oblivious fuck. Not to mention that Doyoung actually wanted Jaehyun to notice it.

At first, Doyoung could care less what Jaehyun thought about piercings, but then on a fine day, or rather a not so fine day, Jaehyun mentioned how hot Taeyong's piercing was, Doyoung felt jealousy flare through him. He couldn't help but think that he got the piercings before Taeyong and thus, was the holder of the best piercing title. And, on top of that, he had a nipple piercing! That was definitely way hotter than an ear piercing!

And, since that day, he has been trying to get Jaehyun to notice his piercing. But, Jaehyun really proved himself to be an oblivious piece of shit.

So, began his mission.

Doyoung basically bought his whole wardrobe again. It consisted of lighter, softer shades. No, Doyoung wasn't going for a soft look. Far from it, considering he just wanted Jaehyun to notice his piercing and say it's hot.

Jaehyun looks up from his phone when Doyoung enters their shared room.

Jaehyun lies on his bed in a very unimpressive position, but, Doyoung fails to notice it, too lost in his own head. A whole plan and it's after effects forms inside his head and how perfectly he executes him. He imagines Jaehyun fawning over him and calling him the hottest person alive.

It would be so hot to have Jaehyun whining over how hot the piercing it and maybe have him do lewd things to it. The thought is enough to break Doyoung into a smirk. To have Jaehyun writhing under him is something he is totally looking forward to.

He breaks out of his reverie when he realises that Jaehyun is right in front of him.

"Hey Jaehyun," Doyoung says, his smirk not once leaving his face.

"Hey…" Jaehyun nods, unsurely.

 _Just you wait, I'll break you_ , Doyoung smirked to himself.

Doyoung's plan starts the very next morning.

He went to sleep last night with much difficulty because he really couldn't stop thinking about how Jaehyun would react after he notices his piercings.

Doyoung wakes up groggily. He curses at his alarm mentally but as soon as he realizes that his plan will be put into motion today, he stands up with so much enthusiasm that Jaehyun looks over.

"Isn't it a beautiful day today?" Doyoung sighs, as he peers out of the window.

"It's raining outside. . ." Jaehyun squints.

"Cool, I like the rain," Doyoung smirks as he leaves for the bathroom.

Doyoung doesn't hold himself back from singing in the shower today. Actually, it's good for Jaehyun. He should know how good Doyoung's voice is and how much of a turn on it can be.

He hops out of the shower and doesn't even bother to dry himself properly before he puts on that very thin white shirt he bought the day before. He looks in the mirror and dishevels his hair a bit, for extra effects. And, for the normal I-just-got-out-of-the-shower look, he throws his towel around his shoulder. Realizing that his towel is covering his pierced nipple, he throws it over his other shoulder. He pulls his shirt, finding the best position in which his piercings look the best before walking out of the bathroom.

Jaehyun jumps up rushing towards the bathroom when Doyoung comes out of it. "Finally! I have been holding my pee for at least five minutes."

Doyoung grimaces a little when he realizes that Jaehyun jumped up because he wanted to pee not because he noticed his piercing. Well, to notice it that quickly, would be impossible though.

He falls down on his bed, face first, then turns around to face the ceiling. Realizing that this position doesn't do him any favors, he raises his head and rests it in the palm of his hand. Feeling awkward, just lying there, he reaches out for his phone. He sees notifications from Twitter and rolls his eyes. Johnny and Taeyong kept fighting each other on Twitter and drag other people into it. A nuisance, honestly, but Doyoung thoroughly enjoys seeing them roast each other. What are movies in comparison to Johnny and Taeyong's drama?

Doyoung straightens a little when he hears the bathroom door opening. He had to put on a show without Jaehyun realizing that it was a show. Difficult, but, anything for Jaehyun. He pretends to be busy on his phone, and almost loses his composure when he sees that Taeyong called Johnny Snape. Taeyong didn't lie, though.

"What are your plans for today?" Jaehyun asks, not even sparing a glance as he selects his clothes for the day.

"I'll probably hang out with Yuta and Taeyong," Doyoung replies.

"Oh, Taeyong? Thought you didn't want to hang out with him anymore," Doyoung can hear Jaehyun raising his eyebrows teasingly and he flushes.

It was the night after Jaehyun had mentioned that Taeyong ('s piercing) was hot. He had sleepily and very pettily mumbled that he didn't want to be friends with Taeyong with anymore and wanted to kill him but that would be illegal, so, he would stop hanging out with him.

"That was just a little feud between us, nothing new," Doyoung fakes a laugh.

Jaehyun laughs, as he looks over and Doyoung immediately puffs his chest out. _Notice it, dumbass, notice it right now_.

Jaehyun doesn't. Instead, he teasingly looks at him and says, "Well, I certainly hope you don't fight again."

"Seems impossible but okay," Doyoung shrugs, which proves to be very awkward considering the position he's lying in.

Jaehyun laughs, before offering, "You can go out with me if you don't want to see Taeyong."

"Nah, Taeyong is all bark, no bite," Doyoung laughs, a little disappointed that Jaehyun still hasn't noticed it.

"Hm, if you say so," is the last thing Jaehyun says before he goes to the bathroom again.

Doyoung sits in silence for a whole minute, the realization settling in that his plan actually failed. He puffed out his fucking chest for Jaehyun to notice and he didn't notice. Doyoung's nose scrunches up in distaste. What a dumb, oblivious bitch.

It's only after Jaehyun's shower starts that Doyoung realizes that Jaehyun basically asked to go out with him and he rejected him and for what? To hang out with _Yuta and Taeyong_? Doyoung must be really dumb.

Two days later, Doyoung finds himself at a coffee shop near their university with all his very annoying friends. Not exactly how he loves to spend his evenings, but Jaehyun is there and Doyoung is not letting any chance of hanging out with Jaehyun go to waste. Especially after what happened two days prior.

His plan is still in motion. Jaehyun just won't notice it and it's annoying Doyoung to no extent. He believed Jaehyun would be a bit more aware of him, but, no, he just won't ever check him out. Honestly speaking if Doyoung was in Jaehyun's position, he would have noticed it because of the tight and soft shaded clothes he wore. But, Jaehyun is one hell of a dumb fucker and that truly sucks.

Yuta, who sits right next to him, won't shut up about his last fuck. Doyoung grimaces a bit. He doesn't mind hearing it, but it's rather something he can live without knowing. He pays Yuta no attention as he inconspicuously stares at Jaehyun. Jaehyun is so effortlessly handsome; it hurts Doyoung. He smiles, his dimples showing, when Johnny whispers something in his ear and Doyoung lowkey dies. What a dumb, beautiful smile that dumb, oblivious fucker has.

"No one wants to know that Yuta," Taeyong finally says, annoyance clear in his tone, successfully shutting Yuta up. He sighs before he continues, "Don't even say that Jaehyun is listening, he's too nice to say shut the fuck up."

"I thought Yuta knew I wasn't listening," Jaehyun laughs.

"Really against me huh," Yuta wipes a fake tear. "You all just wish you had as much game as I do."

"Not all of us talk about it," Jaehyun replies and Doyoung's heart stops. _What's that supposed to mean? What's that supposed to fucking mean?_

Doyoung clears his throat. "Can we talk about something else? I'm not in the mood to listen to Yuta's bullshit."

"Are you ever in the mood to listen to his bullshit?" Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"I'm not interested in anyone's bullshit," Doyoung rolls his eyes in return.

"I want more cake" Johnny finally speaks and Yuta hums, agreeing.

"I'm going to get it for you," Doyoung volunteers.

"Are you going to pay?" Taeyong asks.

"No, I'm broke," Doyoung replies pensively. "I will just go and get it for him and he will pay me back later."

Jaehyun laughs. "Dude, he bought his entire closet yesterday."

Doyoung hears Taeyong scoff and mutter 'fucking show-off'.

Doyoung gives him the most bright smile he can manage to give before standing up. "Don't take anything from my bag."

He strides towards the counter and waits for his turn to order. The two girls in front of him sneakily glance at him and it takes him a few seconds to realise that they're gushing about him. He bites the smile that was growing on his lips. Well, Doyoung honestly is the perfect man. Tall, handsome, smart, perfect.

A few minutes later, it's Doyoung's turn to order and the barista greets him fake cheerily. Doyoung tries to smile in return, hoping it didn't come out as a grimace, but, knowing him, it probably did.

"What would you like to order?" The barista asks.

Doyoung lowkey panics because he didn't ask what Johnny actually wants.

"Uh, a cheesecake," Doyoung leans against the counter.

"I would recommend the strawberry cheesecake," the barista offers, catching on. "It's a new addition to the menu and it tastes great! You should try it!"

"Make it two please," Doyoung says, as he stands up straighter, not leaning against the counter anymore.

He takes out his wallet to take out his card and in that process, he doesn't notice the barista's eyes falling on his chest. When Doyoung looks up, the barista immediately coughs as he averts his eyes. Doyoung is a little late to understand that the other male had noticed his piercing. He bites back a smirk.

If he noticed it, Jaehyun will notice it too.

When Doyoung comes back, he notices that his bag has been moved and Taeyong is now sitting next to Yuta. Doyoung sighs as he plops next to Taeyong.

"I ordered strawberry cheesecake," Doyoung says. "I didn't know what to get."

"I want one too!" Taeyong frowns.

"I ordered two," Doyoung sits up straight.

"Hey Doyoung, is that a piercing?" Johnny asks and Doyoung turns towards him.

"What?"

" _Dude_ , you have a nipple piercing?!" Johnny exclaims.

Yuta and Taeyong look at him and gasp in sync.

"When did you get it?! And, you never told us!" Yuta looks surprised, as if Doyoung was the last person he was expecting to have a nipple piercing. Jokes on him because Doyoung was actually the first in their friend group.

"Ah, I got it in senior year. It seemed cool," Doyoung smiles coyly.

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"That's hot, dude," Yuta leans forward in interest. "What made you get it?"

"I just wanted to get a piercing but not somewhere where everyone could see," Doyoung shrugs.

He inconspicuously looks towards Jaehyun to bask his reaction and his face drops when he notices that Jaehyun is on his phone and paying no attention to him. He stares at him in hopes that would make Jaehyun look up- wait a second, were those fucking airpods?

_Oh no, he can't hear us. He has fucking airpods in._

Doyoung almost slams his head against the table. Just why did Jaehyun have to tune out of the conversation when it was important?! Why was fate so against the idea of Jaehyun noticing his piercing?! Instead, Doyoung turns his head and answers Yuta and Johnny's questions.

When they get back to the dorm, Doyoung searches his bag for his airpods. Upon not being able to find them, he asks Jaehyun if he saw someone take it.

"I took it," Jaehyun smiles sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Obviously not. Just tell me the next time you take them, alright?" Doyoung shoots him a dazzling smile.

Later, when Jaehyun is in the bathroom, Doyoung almost sends his airpods case hurling across the room.

The first attempt obviously didn't work. It went on for a few days after the airpods incident but it didn't work so Doyoung decided to give up on it.

Doyoung then spent a whole week wondering what to do that will make Jaehyun notice. Doyoung thought of asking his friends, but Yuta is pretty useless and Taeyong would probably laugh at him for a whole minute before refusing to help.

Then, Doyoung's oh so smart brain supplies, go for morning runs and be back by the time Jaehyun wakes up and notices Doyoung's sweaty body, thus, his piercing. What a perfect plan.

The next morning, Doyoung wakes up at 7 am. He's about to get out of his bed when he notices that Jaehyun isn't in his bed. This wouldn't have been worrying at all if Jaehyun hadn't gone to bed in front of him.

"Jaehyun?" He calls out. Maybe Jaehyun fell off his bed in his sleep, or maybe he is in the bathroom. Doyoung stands up and hurries to the bathroom door, he tries to open the door but it's locked. He lets out a sigh of relief when he hears Jaehyun saying, "I’m in."

A few minutes later, the door of the bathroom opens and Doyoung looks up from where he's sitting.

"Why are you awake so early today? Is today something special?" Jaehyun asks him, walking towards the wardrobe.

"Huh? Ah, no. I decided to start jogging. I laze around all day, that isn't healthy. I should do something," Doyoung answers.

Jaehyun shoots him a weird look. "You ignored everyone telling you to do that until last week and now you suddenly want to go jogging?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Doyoung huffs, standing up. "Why are you awake anyway? You don't have classes until eleven."

"Maybe if you woke up earlier, you would know that I go on a jog everyday," Doyoung can hear Jaehyun rolling his eyes.

"Really? I never knew. You're always awake before me so I just assumed that you were an early riser," Doyoung says.

"You're telling me you never wondered why I go to my classes without showering and eating in the morning?" Jaehyun laughs.

"I used to think that but you shower once you get back, so. And, pick up something to eat on the way maybe, who knows?" Doyoung shrugs. "So, you go on a jog, shower, then eat, sleep a bit and then go to your classes? Wow, what the fuck? I never knew."

"I don't sleep after I wake up. I usually do some light reading," Jaehyun corrects him.

Doyoung oohs. "Well, how about we go together?"

"Doesn't sound too bad," Jaehyun shrugs. "You better not give up halfway."

"I'll try?" Doyoung replies unsurely.

"I know I said I won't give up halfway but this is so tiring! Can't we just stop and rest for a bit?" Doyoung whines.

"It's been like twenty minutes since we started," Jaehyun shoots him a disapproving look.

"Exactly! Therefore, break time," Doyoung stops.

Jaehyun stops a few steps ahead of him. "You're really that tired?"

"Yes. Considering I don't do any physical activity at all, this is a milestone for me. Please clap for me," Doyoung crouches down.

Jaehyun claps for him. "Great, what an achievement. There's a bench over there, let's go sit there for a while."

Doyoung nods as he stands up and follows Jaehyun. He hadn't been planning for this to happen but he wasn't going to complain. Any time with Jaehyun is amazing time and Doyoung is going to treasure the hell out of it. He sits down next to Jaehyun.

"What even inspired you to do this?" Jaehyun asks, shaking his head.

"Nothing, to be honest. I just wanted to," Doyoung shrugs.

"That sounds like a lie," Jaehyun snorts.

"Just because I can't jog like you, doesn't mean I can't hit you," Doyoung threatens him.

"With those arms? Sure, I'd like to see you try," Jaehyun snorts again.

"I'm not kidding! I can actually hit you and it will hurt like a bitch," Doyoung says.

Jaehyun motions him to ahead.

"You want me to hit you?" Doyoung's furrows his eyebrows.

Jaehyun shrugs, as he watches Doyoung.

"What are you? A masochist?" Doyoung laughs, unbelievingly.

"What the fuck? No," Jaehyun scowls.

"Then why do you want me to hit you?"

"I was just. . . Never mind. Let's talk about something else."

Doyoung stares at Jaehyun for a moment before he turns his head. Staring at someone is rude, no matter how pretty they are.

"Hey Doyoung? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm, go ahead."

Jaehyun doesn't say anything so Doyoung turns towards him, his eyebrows raised. "Go on. I'm listening."

Doyoung has rarely ever seen Jaehyun hesitate to say something. Jaehyun always spoke whatever came to his mind, without even thinking it through. Several times he had gotten into trouble because of it, but the number of times he got appreciated for it were more. Jaehyun's non existent filter made him likeable and trustworthy. If something is making him hesitate, he's either really shy about it or thought very hard about it or both.

"What do you think of Yuta and Taeyong getting together?"

_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

Doyoung guesses it shows on his face because Jaehyun quickly adds, "I just think Taeyong has a crush on Yuta."

"I didn't peg you as a guy who will be interested in other people's relationship," Doyoung replies, amused.

"I'm not! They're my friends, so I just, uh, wanted to know," Jaehyun says.

"Hm, both of them like each other and they know it. They're not oblivious. They just refuse to acknowledge it," Doyoung tells him.

"That's kind of dumb, though," Jaehyun replies.

"Not really. They are best friends. If they get in a relationship and then break up, they'll lose a very good friend. So, I guess I kind of get it why they don't wanna act on it," Doyoung gives Jaehyun a quick smile. "It's up to them and what they want. We literally have no say in what they want to do."

"Oh," Jaehyun replies.

"Yeah. . ." Doyoung trails off, not knowing what to say.

Doyoung doesn't feel too well. He doesn't understand why Jaehyun wants to know about Taeyong and Yuta's weird relationship. He has shown no interest in it before and now, he suddenly wants to know Doyoung's thoughts on Yuta and Taeyong getting together. Literally what the fuck? Why would he even ask that- unless Jaehyun likes Taeyong and wants to get together with him and is making sure that Taeyong and Yuta don't have anything serious going on because Doyoung is their closest friend and careless and he would actually tell someone if they were dating secretly.

Doyoung wouldn't even be surprised if Jaehyun actually has a crush on Taeyong. He prefers hanging out with him over all of them, he only tells him things. He even called Taeyong ('s piercings) hot, his brain unhelpfully supplies. Doyoung feels jealousy and sadness whirl within him. Why does he have to like Taeyong? Why his best friend out of all people? His fucking best friend and crush getting together? Oh god, what if somehow they did get together and Doyoung would be stuck with Yuta and catch feelings for him again and spend his entire life with him? That sounds irritating and sad. Doyoung isn't sure if he would like it if things actually went that way.

Sometimes, Doyoung's life really sounded like a badly written b-rated movie.

Sighing, Doyoung stands up. "Come on, let's continue."

"Recharged?"

"Nah."

The next few days are quite uneventful, much to Doyoung's distaste. Jaehyun is quite busy with his life and they don't spend much time together except the morning jogs and breakfast. Doyoung is very much Jaehyun deprived and he doesn't like it at all. He misses Jaehyun.

When Jaehyun comes back early on Thursday, Doyoung blurts out that he missed Jaehyun. After realizing what he said, he feels his cheeks warm up.

Jaehyun just laughs and says, "I missed you too."

Doyoung knows that Jaehyun is teasing him yet there's a warm feeling in his chest. He closes his eyes and tells himself to calm down before resuming watching BuzzFeed unsolved.

"Can I watch whatever you're watching?" Jaehyun asks a few minutes later.

Doyoung looks up from his laptop screen to look at Jaehyun. He had changed into sweatpants and was not wearing a shirt. _Jung Jaehyun was not wearing a fucking shirt._ Doyoung's eyes get stuck on Jaehyun's abs. He had seen it a few times before but those were in the passing. Now, seeing them properly, Doyoung's mouth feels dry.

Doyoung internally screams before replying, "Dunno if you'll be able to squeeze in here, but, if you can, then you're most welcome to."

"Scoot over then," Jaehyun says, walking towards him.

"If I fall over, you're banned from my side of the room," Doyoung tells him, already unplugging his earphones. He just can't stop looking at Jaehyun's abs.

Jaehyun stands next to his bed now and he looks distressed. "But, your side of the room has the window! You know how much I love the view from there!"

"I said what I said," Doyoung shrugs awkwardly, his eyes trying to look anywhere but his abs.

Jaehyun stands still for a moment. "Okay."

Doyoung watches as the other male carefully sits on his bed, tucking his legs under the blanket. Jaehyun is still not wearing a shirt and it's becoming a problem. Doyoung really can't focus on anything but how hot Jaehyun looks wearing only sweatpants.

"You're, uh, you're gonna not put on a shirt?" Doyoung asks. He immediately regrets stuttering. Oh god, anything but stutters, please. He wants to pretend that Jaehyun's abs don't have an effect on him.

If Doyoung isn't hallucinating, he sees Jaehyun's ears turn a bit red.

"Yeah, uh, no. It's too hot," Jaehyun replies. "Don't feel like wearing a shirt."

"Oh god, if I stopped wearing my shirt whenever I felt like it, the world would probably never see me in my shirt again," Doyoung mutters, as his fingers move towards the laptop keyboard.

He is still looking at Jaehyun from the corner of his eyes and he just can't seem to stop! His eyes really do have their own rules. Doyoung chides himself.

He presses play just as Jaehyun says something. Oh god, he forgot he took out his earphones.

"What did you say?" He asks, pressing pause.

Doyoung definitely isn't hallucinating now. Jaehyun's ears are red. It's kind of cute.

"Never mind. Forget it," Jaehyun says.

Doyoung hums as he presses play again. Doyoung leans back and his shoulder collides with Jaehyun's. It's quite awkward to sit like that and he leans down a little, getting comfortable against Jaehyun, all while holding his laptop so it doesn't fall down. Jaehyun notices and wraps his arms around Doyoung, making both of them more comfortable.

Doyoung sighs. This feels so good. The close proximity has his heart beating quickly but he doesn't mind. He's too snuggled up against Jaehyun's bare chest to care about that.

Jaehyun laughs at something and Doyoung feels an unexplainable urge to hug Jaehyun tightly and then kiss him. It's overwhelming and sits up straight suddenly, which sends his laptop tumbling.

Doyoung screams.

Jaehyun stands up. "Oh my god, why did you sit up suddenly?"

"It's your fault!" Doyoung replies as he picks his laptop up, checking if it is okay or not.

"I didn't even do anything!" Jaehyun replies, flustered.

Doyoung stops checking his laptop. He can't exactly reply that he wanted to kiss him and he couldn't so he moved away from him. So, he replies, a bit flushed, "I was getting uncomfortable!"

"You could have gotten up slowly? Are you dumb?" Jaehyun grimaces.

"Hey, your hold was tight. You know how weak I am," Doyoung once again busies himself in laptop.

"Well, is your laptop okay?" Jaehyun asks.

Doyoung tries to turn it on. "I don't know. Google my laptop isn't turning on what to do."

"What?"

"Google it! Hurry up!"

"You can go to the nearest software store, I don't know?" Jaehyun suggest but he's still googling what Doyoung asked him to.

"Why pay when I can do it with the help of google?" Doyoung reasons.

Jaehyun snorts at that, a small smile gracing on his lips. Doyoung stares at him. Jaehyun is standing in front of him, in sweatpants with no shirt and going through his phone. He looks so hot, wow, Doyoung isn't sure if he's jealous or wants to suck his dick.

"It says to long press the power button and uh, something like putting it in charge and take out the battery," Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows.

There's a few minutes of silence and Jaehyun watches Doyoung’s fingers work on his laptop.

"Okay, the power button thing worked. Except a few scratches, it's fine," Doyoung concludes, then he looks up and shoots Jaehyun a grin. "Told ya I could do it."

"Well, aren't you a genius," Jaehyun deadpans.

"Hey, I deserve more credit!"

Jaehyun laughs at that. Doyoung's gaze goes back to Jaehyun's chest. Oh god, Jaehyun really needs to put on a shirt and that's what he tells Jaehyun.

"But it's so hot!" Jaehyun whines.

"Just cover your ugly body. Nobody wants to see that," Doyoung lies, keeping his laptop aside.

Jaehyun is annoying. It's a fact that everyone who knows Jaehyun can agree upon. He finds out what annoys someone the most and then annoys them by doing exactly that. But, in Doyoung's case, Jaehyun just exists and he gets annoyed. There's a limit to how oblivious someone can be.

There's absolutely no way that Jaehyun couldn't have noticed Doyoung's piercings when he was sweating buckets.

"Why don't you just go shirtless in your dorm?" Taeyong snorts, idling around with his food. "You're so fucking annoying, dude."

Doyoung hadn’t planned on telling anyone about his plan. But, when Taeyong noticed him around Jaehyun and found out that Doyoung was going for a morning jog, he threatened Doyoung to tell what he was up to. Taeyong had stared at him for a long moment before bursting into the loudest laugh he’s ever heard come out of Taeyong’s mouth. He seemed to find this very funny and begged Doyoung to tell him every detail. Doyoung begrudgingly agreed because honestly, he finally had someone to scream at about how oblivious his crush was.

"No, that would make it seem like I want his attention," Doyoung replies.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I want to snuggle up next to him again," Doyoung sighs, promptly ignoring Taeyong.

"Oh my god, he has turned you into a fucking sap," Taeyong looks disgusted.

"Don't talk as if you don't snuggle up to Yuta every chance you get," Doyoung sneers.

"At least it's mutual."

"Dude. That was a low blow," Doyoung frowns. "Anyways, do you know how warm Jaehyun is? It felt so nice. I could even feel his abs against my- oh my god."

"What?" Taeyong looks up.

"I'm just gonna make him feel it! Like, sit real close to him. There's no way he can't feel it. Oh my god, I'm a genius."

"You're literally so fucking annoying, please grow a pair and just confess," Taeyong rolls his eyes and Doyoung once again ignores him.

Later that evening, when Doyoung gets home, Jaehyun is sitting on his bed and watching something with so much concentration that he didn't even bother putting his backpack down.

 _Perfect_.

Doyoung sneaks up behind him and leans down.

"What are you watching?"

Jaehyun immediately sits up, hitting Doyoung's lower jaw in process. Doyoung groans loudly.

"It's your own fault! Don't creep up on me like that!"Jaehyun cries.

"I'm sorry," Doyoung grunts, holding his jaw. "I'm fine, don't ask. This is nothing."

Jaehyun pauses. "I'm watching conspiracy theories on YouTube."

"Glad you remembered my question," Doyoung sits down. "Can I watch it with you?"

"Sure, I can't promise I won't hurt you," Jaehyun purses his lips.

Doyoung nods before sitting down, next to Jaehyun. "This bed is so tiny."

"I thought we already established the fact?" Jaehyun snorts.

Doyoung leans against the head of the bed. It's a bit uncomfortable, so he grabs a pillow and puts it behind his back. After he's done adjusting the pillow with his back, he pulls his knees up and spreads them, then, he gestures Jaehyun to come forward. Jaehyun looks confused as he leans forward and Doyoung grabs his hand, which Jaehyun was leaning on to support his body, and Jaehyun falls forward, his face directly in front of Doyoung's chest.

With Jaehyun's face between his legs, Doyoung suddenly feels shy, even if they're doing nothing inappropriate.

"Turn," Doyoung clears his throat, while making a vague gesture with his hand.

Jaehyun's mouth forms a little o, as if realising the position they will be sitting in. Jaehyun awkwardly sits between Doyoung's legs, looking very unsure.

"Get comfortable," Doyoung says. "There's no other way we can watch that."

"Right," Jaehyun says, as he slowly leans against Doyoung's chest.

The close proximity again has Doyoung's heart beating loudly and he tells himself to calm down because _goddamn_ , Jaehyun will be able to feel it!

Jaehyun awkwardly lies on Doyoung's chest as he presses play.

"Wait, hold on," Doyoung snakes his hand between his leg and Jaehyun's shoulder to pause the video. "I'm uncomfortable. Stop being so stiff."

"This just feels weird," Jaehyun quietly answers.

Doyoung hums. "Would it be weird if I wrapped my arms around you? I mean, you're likely to get comfortable after that."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Jaehyun mutters.

Doyoung snakes his arms around Jaehyun's waist. Jaehyun stiffens lightly under his touch but is quick to relax. He fumbles to unlock his phone and clears all his notifications before pressing play.

Doyoung gets engrossed in the video about how Hitler probably faked his death. He leans forward and rests his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. He feels Jaehyun tense up again, before he leans into his touch.

Doyoung is taken aback and his heart aches. It feels so nice to be this close to Jaehyun, who doesn’t mind the closeness. They are so close to each other that Doyoung can smell Jaehyun’s perfume, can feel his body heat, can count his eyelashes; so close that he can kiss Jaehyun’s lips if he tilted his head just a little. He wants to do it so bad, the closeness making him dizzy, but he holds himself back. He doesn’t know if Jaehyun likes him or not. Non consensual kisses are overrated, anyway.

He closes his eyes, nuzzling his head in Jaehyun’s chest, and holds him a little tighter.

_Maybe I really should grow a pair and confess._

It has been three weeks since Doyoung’s plan to make Jaehyun notice his piercings started and to be really fucking honest, Doyoung is getting tired of it. Maybe Jaehyun really doesn’t like him. But, still! How could someone be so oblivious?!

“I think I should stop,” is what Doyoung tells his friend.

Taeyong looks amused. He had been gaining the most fun out of the plan. Every single thing Doyoung did sent Taeyong laughing so hard that he fell.

“I’m telling you that you should just roam shirtless in your dorm, but will you listen to me?”

“Taeyong,” Doyoung sighs. “That’s too weird and awkward.”

“As if you haven’t done more awkward and weirder things,” Taeyong snorts.

“I’m being for real dude,” Doyoung slumps on Taeyong’s couch. “He really doesn’t see me that way.”

“And, who are you to decide that?”

“If he liked me, don’t you think he would have told me by now?”

“You like him and have you told him?” Taeyong raises an eyebrow.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Doyoung says. “I think I’m going to confess. Be ready with your money to take me out on a feast when I get rejected.”

Taeyong’s eyes soften. “Believe me, you won’t.”

“What makes you say that?” Doyoung’s eyes are downcast.

“He likes you, Doyoung. I know Jaehyun will kill me for telling you this but, you look really fucking sad-”

“Wow, thanks.”

“-and, maybe if you weren’t so busy in your own head, you would have noticed the adoring look he has on his face when he looks at you. He really, really likes you and since, you refused to kiss him once, he has convinced himself that you don’t like him.”

“What?” Doyoung sputters. “I refused to kiss him?! When did that even happen? Wait, why do _you_ even know that?”

Taeyong shrugs. “Best brother privileges, I guess.”

Doyoung inhales. He doesn’t remember refusing to kiss Jaehyun. Why would he even refuse to kiss Jaehyun when that is exactly what he wants to do? He doesn’t remember a single- _oh god, New Year’s Eve_. Now, he remembers. Jaehyun had tried to kiss him, but, Doyoung had thought that the other male was under the influence of alcohol and refused. It was probably Doyoung under the influence of alcohol if he is the one who doesn’t remember. Oh god, Jaehyun was probably sober when he said he wanted to kiss Doyoung. He exhales.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Doyoung mutters.

Taeyong snorts. “Clear up the misunderstanding.”

Despite Doyoung about to have a mental breakdown, he says, “You’re actually rooting for us, aren’t you?”

“Sorry for being such a sucker for romance.”

The next time Doyoung sees Jaehyun, he opens his mouth to say something but the words don't come out. What is he supposed to say? ' _Hey I know I refused to kiss you but I actually want to kiss you a lot, so kiss me?_ ' That would be very insensitive and rude of him.

Jaehyun gives him a confused look and Doyoung just waves it off.

Every time he sees Jaehyun after that, he feels a pang of guilt in his chest. He rejected Jaehyun and Jaehyun is still nice to him. He even acts like he doesn't have a crush on Doyoung, just so he doesn't feel uncomfortable. Doyoung really doesn't know if he wants to kiss Jaehyun or slap him for being so nice. Maybe both. Doyoung also stops trying to get Jaehyun to notice his piercing.

It's when his professor is taking a break that he decides that he should really talk to Jaehyun. Communication is the key, after all.

 **Doyoung** :  
hey are u in the dorm?

 **Jaehyun** :  
noo  
why  
are u bringing someone?

 **Doyoung** :  
no i want to talk to u  
how long till ur back?

 **Jaehyun** :  
give me two hours

Doyoung is leisurely showering. He sings his favorite song and pretends that he's having a concert. It helps him in keeping his mind off the talk he's going to have later. He had entered the shower half an hour after reaching his dorm room, which left him half an hour before Jaehyun came back. In the midst of singing songs, he actually forgets about the talk.

After two more songs, he decides that that's enough songs for the day and hops out of the shower. He quickly wraps his towel around his hips and walks out of the bathroom. No, Doyoung doesn't take his clothes to the bathroom when he's alone in his room. Wearing clothes in the bathroom makes him feel icky for some reason and he prefers to wear it in his room, so of course, he's going to do that when he's the only one in the room.

He lets out a surprised noise when he notices Jaehyun sitting on his bed. Jaehyun looks up at that and greets Doyoung before his voice losing track halfway.

"Uh, why are you here so early?" Doyoung asks, moving one step forward.

"Early?" Jaehyun scoffs. "I'm like ten minutes late."

"Really? Time passed by so quick."

"Yes, it does when you're singing in the shower."

Doyoung blushes at the thought of Jaehyun hearing him sing Please Me in the shower. That's embarrassing.

"Um, yeah, so what did you want to talk about? You sounded kinda serious," Jaehyun says.

Doyoung takes in a deep breath. "Yes, okay, so, I have been avoiding this since Taeyong made me realize this but I won't anymore. Do you remember what happened on New Year's Eve?"

Jaehyun's eyes snap at him. "Yes."

"I know I rejected to kiss you and the next morning when you asked me if I remembered something I lied and told you it was nothing, but it was because I thought you were drunk and did that and I didn't want things to become awkward between us. So, I just pretended that I didn't know," Doyoung explains.

Jaehyun is silent before he speaks again. "So, you actually wanna kiss me?"

"Yes. I also wanna hold your hand while doing so," Doyoung nods.

"That's, uh, great," Jaehyun awkwardly looks down.

"I like you, Jaehyun, a whole fucking lot. I've liked you since the time you walked with me back to our dorm on Taeyong's birthday. I probably liked you even before that, but I realized it that day. And, honestly, I really wanna hold your hand and sometimes the urge gets so much when I'm around that I have to go outside and calm myself down. It's kind of irritating how oblivious you are-"

"That's really great. Honestly, I kinda wanna kiss you too but can you put on some clothes first? I know you're trying to get me to notice your piercing and I already did a long time ago but it's really distracting right now. I just can't take my eyes off of it. So, please, wear some clothes," Jaehyun says, covering his face with his hands.

Doyoung stands still for a few seconds, only realizing now that he's been standing in front of Jaehyun almost naked, before he lets out a high pitched squeak, " _What_?"

"I know, Doyoung," Jaehyun sighs. "I've known for a while now. You're not as incons-"

Doyoung stops paying attention to him as he storms to his wardrobe and puts on the first clothes he can find, which are thankfully sweatpants and a shirt. This is the fastest he has ever put on his clothes.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?!" Doyoung hurls a t-shirt towards Jaehyun.

The T-shirt hits Jaehyun in the face. "What was I supposed to say?! _Hey Doyoung! Your nipple piercing is really nice! It kind of turns me on. Please let me make out with you?_ "

Doyoung puts his palm against his forehead. That's reasonable. "Okay, when did you notice it?"

"When Johnny pointed it out," Jaehyun quietly replies.

This time Doyoung hurls a cap and a pair of jeans his way. He knew it since the start! "You fucker! Why didn't you say anything? I take back everything I said! I don't like you at all! You fucking insufferable son of a bitch!"

With that, Doyoung stomps towards the door of the room and puts on his shoes as quickly as he can. He gives Jaehyun one last glare before turning around and slamming the door shut.

He thanks heavens that Yuta and Taeyong's apartment is near the campus.

Taeyong gets a good laugh out of the situation.

Doyoung isn't angry at Jaehyun. He can't be. What did he do wrong? Nothing. It's more that Doyoung is embarrassed at his own actions. Who wouldn't be? He did so many embarrassing things, it's kind of ridiculous.

"On the good side, he still likes you," Yuta tries to comfort him. "I don't know why would he though? After you rejected him? He should have given up on you. I mean, I probably would-"

Yuta stops when he realizes he's no comfort at all. If possible, Taeyong laughs at the situation even more.

Doyoung feels miserable. Why does he have to be so stupid? He could have acted all cool and aloof but no. He had to get embarrassed and shout at Jaehyun, who did absolutely nothing wrong, and then proceed to run away from Jaehyun.

"Okay, so," Taeyong starts when he has calmed down from laughing. "What I suggest you do is go back to him, apologize to him and kiss and make up."

"That's too much for Doyoung," Yuta quickly interjects.

"Hm, you're right," Taeyong frowns.

"Hey, hey," Doyoung interrupts before Taeyong can say something else. "I know what to do, don't stress over it. I will go back tomorrow. Just let me stay here for tonight."

Yuta and Taeyong look at each other before shrugging. "The couch is all yours."

Later, when the lights are off and Doyoung is lying on the couch, quite uncomfortably, he realises that Jaehyun, indeed, likes him back and will probably kiss him if Doyoung allowed him to. It leaves Doyoung blushing before he remembers everything embarrassing he did in front of Jaehyun and he lets out a groan. Just what exactly was he thinking when he started planning all that?

The next day, Doyoung goes to his classes without showering. He makes sure he goes to his dorm during the time Jaehyun has a class so as to avoid awkward, unprepared run ins. He's out of the dorm within five minutes.

He really wants to talk to Jaehyun again but he can't work on the courage to do so. Every single time he's reminded of every embarrassing thing he has done and he just smacks his head against the table and groans loudly.

He unlocks his phone when he feels his phone vibrate against his hand.

 **Taeyong** :  
dw ur a bad bitch  
u got this  
im rooting for u and jae

 **Doyoung** :  
oh ty i rly needed that

It sounds like a sarcastic comment but, he actually needed it. Damn right, he's a bad bitch. He can do this. No amount of embarrassing moments can take him down.

He, then, opens his and Jaehyun's text thread. He ponders what to send and settles for texting an apology.

 **Doyoung** :  
hey, i'm sorry for yesterday. didn't mean to get angry like that i was just vvv embarrassed about it yeah sorry  
i'll be coming back in an hour or so  
wbu

Doyoung waits and he's surprised to see the typing bubbles pop up.

 **Jaehyun** :  
no yeah it's my fault too :( sorry i didn't mean to upset you :(  
i'll be back in an hour too see u later

Doyoung takes a deep breath in. _Yes_ , he can do this.

Jaehyun is standing outside the dorm when Doyoung reaches there. The surprise must be evident on his face because Jaehyun answers that he lost his keys.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and lets Jaehyun enter before following him. Both of them shuffle around the door, taking off their shoes and avoiding eye contact.

Jaehyun situates himself on his bed. Doyoung lingers at the entrance of the room, a bit nervous. He notices the clothes he had thrown at Jaehyun earlier, now are folded neatly and placed in the corner of his bed. He takes a deep breath before making way to his bed.

He sits down on his bed, quietly, facing Jaehyun's bed. The younger male avoids eye contact with his eyes trained on his shoes. Doyoung sighs.

"Jaehyun, look at me," Doyoung says.

Jaehyun looks up, meekly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Did you do anything wrong?"

"I upset you," Jaehyun says, a very small pout visible. "I didn't want to do that.'

Doyoung's heart melts. "No, Jaehyun, I'm sorry. For rejecting you on New Year's Eve and then, getting mad at you for no reason at all. I'm kind of dumb and embarrassing when it comes to. . . things like these."

"But, I still feel bad," Jaehyun purses his lips. "You went through so many measures to get me to no-"

"You're not going to say anything about that!" Doyoung interjects quickly, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm processing everything and I'm so embarrassed, please, don't embarrass me anymore."

Doyoung hears Jaehyun come closer to him, gently removing Doyoung's face away from his face and forcing him to look at Jaehyun. "Hey, that's cute, though. I liked what you were doing. If possible, it made me like you more."

Doyoung's ears turn red. He bites his lips. "Be honest, you enjoyed the fact that I lost my mind over it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Jaehyun laughs. "But, if it's any comfort, it was pretty difficult for me too. I really wanted to make out with you."

"Yeah, but, I'm the only one embarrassed so?"

"Mhm."

Doyoung stares at Jaehyun for a few seconds, wondering what to do next.

"I'm really sorry, Jaehyun. For rejecting you. . . I really didn't know you were not drunk. It's something that happened in the past, that irked me so, I didn't want to. Call me old fashioned, but I wanted our first kiss to be sober and a moment I wanted both of us to remember. I didn't want you to wake up and tell me that it was a drunken mistake."

"What happened in the past?"

". . .I used to have a crush on Yuta and he kissed me when he was drunk and the next morning, he told me it was a mistake, yeah," Doyoung's looking down, so he doesn't get to notice Jaehyun's expression but he does see his fists curling and his head immediately snaps up to look at Jaehyun. "Hey, it's in the past alright? I don't like him anymore. I think Taeyong and him are better suited anyways. They're both annoying."

Jaehyun laughs at that. "Can't believe I lost my chance because of a dumbass. I'm going to kill him one day. He's really annoying."

"Yeah, so, I'm sorry. About. . . everything. I don't think an apology is enough. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"You wanna make out?"

Doyoung gives Jaehyun a highly unimpressed look. "Take me out on a date first."

"C'mon, we've liked each other for more than a year now! Stop being so old fashioned! Who even goes on dates anymore?"

"Well, true. But, I don't wanna move too fast. Let's take things slow, yeah? Like, let's hold hands tomorrow, kiss the day after tomorrow and fuck by next week. Okay?"

"You're so annoying," Jaehyun whines.

"Yeah," Doyoung absent-mindedly replies. "I'm still sorry. Alright? I like you a lot and I don't want to fuck this up again. I just. . . like you a lot."

Doyoung watches as Jaehyun smiles. His smile grows until his dimples are deep and his whiskers are showing. "That was really nice to hear. I like you a lot, too. I like you so much. I don't think I have liked someone this much."

Doyoung smiles too, pulling Jaehyun into a hug. It's awkward with Jaehyun on his knees and Doyoung on the bed but, they're hugging and sorting out their problems and confessing their feelings for each other and that's what matters.

(I'm just curious," Doyoung starts, later when they're in their beds. "But, did you ever have a crush on Taeyong?"

"Ew, no," Jaehyun scrunches up his nose. "He's like my brother."

"Oh, okay," Doyoung replies. "Just making sure."

"Doyoung, just say you're jealous of him and go.")

Exactly as Doyoung said, they hold hands the next day, kiss the day after and have sex by next week. It's kind of wild, to be really honest, how Jaehyun took that seriously but Doyoung doesn't mind. They're not living in the fifties.

Nothing actually changes; they still fight about cleaning the room, watch conspiracy theories together, go jogging together, complain about each other to their friends, except there are a lot of kisses and cuddles. Sometimes, the second base if they're feeling up to it.

Much to Doyoung's delight, Jaehyun does whine over how hot the piercing is and does lewd things to it and proceeds to call him the hottest person alive. Doyoung would be lying if he said that that didn't boost his ego.

Soon after, they decide to announce that they're dating and no one is surprised, which comes off as a surprise to the couple because they thought they were pretty low-key.

"That's kind of dumb to think about," Taeyong tells them. "I mean, Jaehyun is such a romanticist and Doyoung is embarrassing when put next to him, so it wasn't hard to guess."

That leaves Doyoung screaming about there's only one embarrassing thing he has done in his life.

Speaking about that embarrassing thing, Doyoung has learned just how much does it affect Jaehyun when he does it, and now it's something Doyoung won't stop doing. Jaehyun is a stuttering mess and Doyoung is a coy bitch. Also, he still does that because he didn't have the heart to throw away those clothes. That would be around eighty six thousand wons wasted.

All in all, Doyoung is content. His plan actually worked out, in a weird way. Taeyong stills scoffs at it but hey, at the end of the day Doyoung is the one with the boyfriend and not him, so who's the real winner here?

("Doyoung, I think I might be low-key masochistic?"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Can you not right now? I'm about to have a mental breakdown!")

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll probably edit it soon and make it worthy of reading tbh this is so ugly and rushed at the ending but i like it bc this is the first fic i have finished :) here's to writing and finishing my wips!!! yay!!
> 
> leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading this!! thank you :)


End file.
